High School for Rich Idiots
by mmmtoes
Summary: Haruno Sakura. A rich daughter of a rich family attending a new, rich high school. She makes new friends and meets new people. But, what now? A big group of friends doing stupid things. -Discontinued.
1. Arriving at the School

**HELLOOO WORLD! Just so ya know, I'm completely new at this. Probably going to be quite a few mistakes here or there. I'm going to add in a few OC's of mine too. (: **

**Pairings :**

**Main - SasuSaku**

**Side - NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaInoTema, GaaOC, ItaOC  
**

**I'ma dedicate this to my friend Loona. My bestest friend. And Hubby. The Naruto obsessed crazy biatchhh.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. IF I DID... Let's not say. (;**

**La~  
**

"Sakura, honey, let's get moving before your father gets angry!"

"HAII~"

'Ugh. Just woke up and now you're telling me to hurry up and leave?'

**Sakura POV**

I'm Haruno Sakura. Age 16 and recently moved into the city of Konoha. I'm starting at Konoha High this year. It's another school for snobby rich kids. Ugh. Of course, I'd have to put up with it. This is what my parents want. I guess this is what you would expect. I'm the oldest daughter of the Haruno family. I'm the rich little girl that'll inherit all her rich daddy's fortune. That's what everyone's assuming anyway. But I'm pretty sure Mom and Dad are planning on letting my little bro inherit it and keep the family business going. My little bro's named Kai Haruno. He's 12. Real cute boy. He's got my dad's black hair and my Mom's green eyes. I got both my mom's pink hair and emerald eyes. Although my hair is a few shades lighter. Anyway, the schools aren't that bad, just that there are bitchy girls with skirts shorter than their underwear, (If they're even wearing any..) shirts that can't even be considered pieces of cloth and guys who are blinded by their own huge ego and only think of girls as 'things that are only used for sex'. I have to live in a dormitory throughout the school year. AND I have to share the dorm room with three other girls. Quite a bit of people don't enjoy keeping me company and hanging around with me because of my abnormal mood swings. I don't know why I have mood swings! It just kind of... Happens... And when have my roommates ever NOT been slutty girls that use so many products you have to leave the room just to take a breath?

Anyway, I've never been to Konoha before, so I don't know what to expect. Who knows? Maybe this place is different.

…

HA. AS IF.

"SAKURA HARUNO. ARE YOU DAYDREAMING AGAIN? GET DOWN HERE. NOWW! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!"

Crap. Now my mom's mad. Great.

**- 10 minutes later (AT SCHOOL!) –**

_**Normal POV**_

"TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

A blonde hyperactive teen with bright cerulean eyes shouted at a black haired, obsidian eyed teen.

"Hn. Dobe."

"UUUURUSAII! I'M NOT A DOBE, TEME!"

Alas, this hyper boy is named Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. His best friend is Uchiha Sasuke, the emo boy with hair that looks like someone glued the ass of a chicken to the back of his head.

Yes, that's right. The ass of a chicken.

"Hn. Dobe. Where are the others?"

"Ehh, well, everyone already unpacked all their stuff in their new dorms so now Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kiba and Kankurou are somewhere and Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Temari are somewhere too. Oh, yea. I'm in dorm 501. You?"

"..Yea, that's real helpful, Dobe. I'm in 501 too."

"It's not like it's my job to keep track of them!"

"Whatever. Let's go to our dorm. "

Soon after Sasuke said this, he and Naruto heard a car door slam and some squeals from girls and some disgusting comments from perverted guys. They turned to see … a bunch of people crowded around a white limousine.

But wait! Some body guards push the crowd away and out comes a girl with bright bubblegum pink hair confidently striding her way through the crowd. She was wearing the school uniform, but for once, the skirt wasn't cut short and the shirt that's actually buttoned up past her boobs. Although, she wasn't wearing the tie and her top two buttons weren't buttoned up, she wasn't wearing her jacket either and her sleeves were rolled up. But it was decent enough.

Upon closer look, he did have to admit, she was pretty hot. Nice sized breasts, curves in all the right places, a nice ass and long legs. Not to mention she had a cute nose. But noticing her abnormally large forehead and pink hair, he recognized her immediately. Sakura Haruno. He had seen her before. Their fathers are business partners and he had definitely met her at one of their business meetings.

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto, but all he saw was a drooling pile of blubber. The blonde idiot had his mouth wide open and was staring at Sakura while she passed them. She didn't even stop to glance at them at all.

Sasuke hit Naruto across the head.

"OWW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR TEME?"

"Dobe. What are you drooling at? If Hinata sees she'll faint or something."

"Eh? Why would she faint?"

*Sigh* "Never mind Dobe, just stop gawking at Sakura."

"NANNII? YOU KNOW HERR NAME? HOW DO YOU KNOW?"

"Dumbass. She's Haruno Sakura. You can OBBBVIOUSLY tell by her hideously huge forehead and disgustingly pink hair! Right, Sasu-kun?"

Sasuke and Naruto turned around to see (they seem to be doing this a lot) Watanabe Karin, one of the… sluttier ones of the school, batting her fake eyelashes at Sasuke and pushing her boobs together in his face. The slutty bitch would never realize that Sasuke had absolutely no interest in her at all. She was way too persistent and clingy.

"Sakura Haruno? Oh ...I SEE HAHA~"

"You don't know her at all do you?"

"Eh…No..." Naruto scratches the back of his head like an idiot.

"Dobe. C'mon let's go. We're going to be late for class if we don't start unpacking."

**Like…5 minutes ago~ -SCENE CHANGE!-**

**_Sakura POV_**

Smithers opened to door for me and I stepped outta my limousine.

"Thanks Smithie."

"You must hurry, Sakura-sama. Or you'll be late."

"Sakura! Sakura, Smithers. How many times have I told you this? No need for the suffix."

"Of course, Sakura."

Wow. Didn't expect this many people to crowd around me.

I walked past all the giggly girls and creepers, with the help of Smithers and the rest of my guards of course. While I walked to the entrance of the school, I'm pretty sure I passed by that Uchiha kid.

Ew. Sasuke Uchiha. Stupid full-of-himself bastard. He thinks he's soooo perfect. I think he's just an asshole. HE DOESN'T EVEN SAY MORE THAN ONE WORD A SENTENCE. THE ONLY THING HE REPLIES BACK IS A "Hn." THAT'S NOT EVEN A WORD! IT'S A GRUNT!

Ugh. Okay, Saku. Just stop thinking about that idiotic, moronic, ugly (Okay, so he's not really ugly...but…), stupid, selfish, egoistic, (Oh, here comes a mood swing) EMO, QUIET, ANTI SOCIAL MOTHER FU -

-PLOP PLOP FLIPPITY FLOP FLOP BAM BOOM CRASH ; LJGR-

Ouch. I ran into something...

"Ah, gomen!" I apologize to whoever I ran into. I bend down to help the person pick up their books. I look up from the books on the ground and I come face to face with a huge white dog wagging its tail at me with it's tongue hanging out of its mouth. Uhh, whattt?

"Uhm…hello there?"

"ARFF ARFFF!"

"Heya!" I hear a voice from behind me and I turn around. There was a tall guy with brown hair and what seemed to be... an upside down red triangle on each of his cheeks...

"Oh, Hi. Sorry about that. Here are your books…"

"Meh, don't worry about it. By the way, I'm Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba. This is my dog Akamaru."

"I'm –

"Haruno Sakura. I know. Everyone does. You seem to be really well known here, ne?"

"I guess so..." Are you allowed to bring pets in the building? What the heck is with this guy? Is that makeup on his cheeks or something?

"I know! Come sit with us at lunch! Don't worry, we don't bite! AHAHA. GET IT? 'CUZ. MY DOG AND YEA… YENNO…No..? Meh. I tried," He grinned sheepishly at me and laughed at his attempt to make a funny joke.

"That was lame…But, yea sure, I'll eat with you guys."

We separated and went our different ways. (Wow. That sounds awfully depressing) I went to the office to get my schedule, dorm room keys and other necessities.

I walked into the office and saw a woman with shoulder length black hair behind the counter holding a pig. It said secretary on the desk, but it didn't seem like it…

"Oh! Hello!" Seeing me walk in, she put the pig down. It started running around and snorting at everything. "You must be the new student," she stopped to think for a second. "Ah, Haruno Sakura-san!"

I nodded and bowed.

She took out some papers from a file cabinet and handed them to me, a long with some keys.

"Here there are copies of your schedule, a map of the school, some information about our school, uhm... some other stuff I don't remember and spare keys to your dorm. Your dorm number is on the key. Your entire luggage has already been sent to your dorm. If you need anything, I'll be here!"

I left the office and headed for my dorm. I took out the map of the school and my keys. "Number 708…" I mumbled to myself.

I finally got to my dorm after about...what? Half an hour? Took me a while to get there. Not my fault! I'm cursed with a horrible sense of direction. After circling the school a few times I found out so far that the school had a swimming pool, a HUGE cafeteria, lounge area with a TV and a bunch of other crap for both the boys' dorms ( which I had to walk through…not knowing where I was going..) AND the girls' dorms. A lot of people took pictures and tried to follow me. Damn. I'm going to have so much trouble getting around this school.

I opened the door to my dorm and stepped in.

Wow. Rich high schools never cease to amaze me.

It was huge. The first thing I see when I walk in is the living room. The walls are painted lavender purple and the floor is hardwood. On the wall opposite of me is the balcony door. There was a huge flat screen TV plastered on the wall to my left with a heart shaped carpet on the floor, a pile of pillows on it and three white leather couches around it.

I turn to my left and see the dinner table and kitchen behind it. Yea, that part was pretty average. Tiled floors and cabinets, fridge, stoves, oven all that stuff. Next to the kitchen was a hallway.

"HELLOOOOOOO? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

I flinched at the sudden loud voice.

"Finally. Some reaction. GEEZ. We've been TRYYING to get your ATTENTION for QUITE. SOME. TIME. NOW. YOU'VE BEEN STANDING THERE WITH YOUR MOUTH WIDE OPEN FOR LIKE 5 MINUTES. YOU WEREN'T EVEN BLINKING!" A girl with bright blue eyes with long blonde hair in a high ponytail said to me, looking kind of really annoyed.

"NOW, ARE YOU OR ARE YOU NOT OUR-

"INO! She obviously is. Why else would she be here?"

This time, a brunette with dark chocolate brown eyes spoke.

"You're Haruno Sakura, right?" Another girl had long black hair with straight bangs and … WTF. THIS GIRL HAS WHITE EYES. DAMNNN. ARE THOSE CONTACTS?

"ARE THOSE CONTACTS? WOAH. THAT'S SO DOPE."

"O-oh. U-uhm. No, this is my o-original eye c-colour."

Woah…

"So, you ARE Sakura, right?" Ino asked. That's what the brunette called her anyway.

"Yea, nice to meet 'cha!" I cheerfully greeted them. Already distracted and forgotten about the girl's freaky eyes.

"GREAT! Your room and your luggage is over th-

"Wait, how do you even know my name? I haven't told you that yet…" Now, I'm suspicious… they better not have been touching my stuff.

"Oh, well some big dudes carried in your stuff so we looked at the name tags and things, don't worry, we didn't take anything out!" Right now, her face kind of looked like -^^-

Yea, right. Of course they didn't. She's a horrible liar. HA. HA.

I walked over to the hallway and they showed me my room.

"There are two rooms, two people share a room. You and I will be sharing this room. The rooms all look the same so no need to fight over any of them. There's a bathroom in each one," This Ino girl talks way too much.

"Oh! And I almost forgot. I'm Yamanaka Ino. This is Hyuuga Hinata. We call her Hina- chan. This is Tsukichi Tenten, call her Ten- chan."

They both smiled and waved. Me and Ino walked into our room; which was beside Hinata's and some girl's who hasn't come yet.

Our room was dark purple with carpeted floors. Two single beds, two desks, two doors that I'm guessing leads to the closets and a door to the bathroom.

"Here is your bed," She points to the bed on the left with all my crap on it.

"And here is your closet," Points to one of the doors.

"Your desk," Points to the desk next to my bed.

"This is the bathroom. I'm going to go make something to eat. I'll be in the kitchen if you need anythingg~"

I check through all my luggage and I noticed that a pair of my shoes was missing. I look on her bed and see the missing shoes. There was a purple sticky note on it.

'Saku-chan! Mind if I borrow these? They're so sexilicious I couldn't help it. *^* - Love 3, That smexii blondie'

Sigh. Whatever. I'll let her borrow them. IF SHE LETS ME BORROW SOME OF HERS! MUAHAHAHA. Besides, these girls don't seem bad at a-

*BOOM*

"OHMYGOD. OMGOMGOMG. INO! YOU DUMBASS. I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH THE KITCHEN. NOT. TO. COOK. AT. ALL. WHY! WHYYYYYY!"

"BUT I WAS HUNGRY!"

"THEN TELL HINATA TO MAKE SOMETHING FOR YOU."

I ran out and saw a disaster.

I'm going to be scarred for the rest of my life.

The scene in front of me was Ino, next to the microwave. Or, what used to be the microwave… Now it was a pile of black stuff. Smoke was in the air and it smelt something of… ramen? So that's what the stuff on the wall is…

"Is that …ramen? And EGGS? WHUTTHEHELL? Aren't you supposed to cook instant noodles with boiling water…? It's common sense that you don't put eggs in the microwave!"

After I said this, a blob of black stuff landed on my head.

"HOLY MOTHER F-CKER! WHAT IN BLUE CHEESE IS THIS SHIT!#%^#&#!*)()!#$%^&"

"HINA! HELP HER WHILE I CLEAN THIS STUFF OUT" TenTen ordered.

She ran off and came back with a huge fan. She put it down and turned it on. A huge gust of air blew away some of the smoke and out the opened window. Now I saw the scene even more clearly. Ino was in a purple apron (she seems to really like purple) and wearing purple oven mitts. The black pile next to her was definitely the poor microwave. There was black stuff all across the walls and ceilings…

By now, all the smoke cleared and Hinata helped me get all of the gunk out of my hair. "Sorry about that," She whispered.

"We tell Ino to never even get near the kitchen, but she never listens."

Tenten was yelling at Ino while they were cleaning everything up (pretty quickly too. They must be used to this…) and Ino was pouting.

After a few minutes they were already done cleaning. The smoky smell still lingered though. Hinata made some eggs and noodles for Ino and everything was okay.

I went back into our room and unpacked everything. The closet and bathroom was huge it had just enough space for my clothes, but Ino took up a lot of the cabinet space in the bathroom with her hair and facial products.

I walked into the living room and sat down at one of our couches, looking out the window, mesmerizing the beautiful view.

Then I realized something.

One: If there are four people per dorm. And we were still waiting for another girl to come… then why was Tenten here?

Two: HOW COME I DIDN'T NOTICE THE OTHER BLONDE GIRL SLEEPING ON ONE OF OUR COUCHES?

"Uhm. If there are four people per dorm… and we're still waiting for another girl… then why are you here Tenten?... Oh, and not to be rude… but… WHO THE HELL IS THAT GIRL SLEEPING ON THE COUCH?"

"Oh, both Tenten and Temari, Temari being the girl sleeping on our couch, aren't in our grade, they're a grade higher. Temari's actually supposed to be in 12th grade, but she failed a year. We've all been friends since Elementary, they like hanging out here," Ino explained.

Tenten and Hinata nodded.

At that moment, the door slammed open.

Temari woke up and we all looked towards the door. In walked a girl with long bright, cerulean hair and light purple eyes.

**THERE WE GOO! FIRST CHAPTER. HOW WAS IT? Read and Revieww PLEASE~  
**


	2. UHH

**I read over my last chapter for like the 980973984765371742th time, but this time, AFTER submitting it… and I found… A RANDOM 3 IN INO'S STICKY NOTE ON SAKURA'S SHOES PART. Like, there was some random 3 in the middle of the sentence…. WTHECK! D: **

**Sooooo, if you guys find some random letters of some sort in the middle of my sentences, please pay no mind to it. **

**Dedications for this chapter are for my friend Jennn (: She's my writing buddy ^^**

**Also, thanks to **_iLuvSasukeUchihaa___**for my VERY FIRST ****REVIEW!**** AND ****FAVOURITE****! 33 I wanted to hurry and finish the next chapter just because of that! (:**

**I don't own Naruto. (: **

**OH. AND I FORGOT TO MENTION. I accept all flames and criticism. New author needs lots of help! ^^**

**Previously-**

"_Oh, both Tenten and Temari, Temari being the girl sleeping on our couch, aren't in our grade, they're a grade higher. Temari's actually supposed to be in 12__th__ grade, but she failed a year. We've all been friends since Elementary, they like hanging out here," Ino explained. _

_Tenten and Hinata nodded. _

_At that moment, the door slammed open. _

_Temari woke up and we all looked towards the door. In walked a girl with long bright, cerulean hair and light purple eyes._

"HELLOOO WORLD! I'M TAKAHASHI AMANE!"

"..." We all just stared at her.

"So… where's my room? :D" She asked cheerfully, not minding the glares coming from the girl lying on the couch.

"You came in a lot quieter, Sakura," The sleeping blonde girl commented. What was her name? Tama? Tumara? Temuri… Tamuri… Temari! Right!

"Ah, sorry to disturb your sleep…" She scratched her head and smiled sheepishly.

"Whatever," And with that, Temari went back to sleep.

"You'll be sharing a room with Hina- chan here," Tenten said.

"Temari and I," Tenten points to herself and Temari.

"are a grade higher than you guys, but we're friends, so we hang out here. So don't question it. Your luggage was brought in already. It's in your room, on your bed. We'll show you the way," We walked her to her and Hinata's room.

"So, I'm Tsukichi Tenten, Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, Kobayashi Temari and Haruno Sakura, she's also new here."

"I'm Takahashi Amane!"

"Yea… We know,"

"Eheh. Yea..Sorry for that..again."

With that, they let Amane do her own things in her room.

"What a weirdo," Ino commented.

"What classes do we have together?" Hinata asked Sakura and Ino.

They took out their schedules and compared.

"WOOH. WE ALL GOT ENGLISH, CHEM AND PE TOGETHER ON DAY ONE, HOME EC AND BIO TOGETHER ON DAY TWO!" Ino yelled excitedly and jumped around hugging Hinata.

Sakura grabbed a coke from the fridge and turned around abruptly. "Hey, guys. What time does class start today?"

"Uhh, 10:30. We get extra time to unpack and stuff. Why?" Tenten checks the clock. "OH, CRAP. NEVER MIND. LET'S GO."

The clock read 10:24 am and it takes a few minutes to get to the school from the dormitories.

"AMANE-SAN! We're leaving now! Don't be late to class!" Hinata warned Amane.

They all grabbed their backpacks and ran out the door without closing it. (Tenten and Temari had brought their backpacks there and Hinata, Sakura and Ino already packed theirs.)

Ino popped her head back in, "LOCK THE DOOOOR!"

Amane comes out of her room with her backpack and looks at the door. "Awe c'mon guys! I was just about ready too!" She left the room and locked the door and made her way to class.

**Sasuke POV (This is while Sakura and them are in their dorm)**

Shikamaru, Gaara, the Dobe and I share dorm 501.

Our walls are painted grey and we have carpeted floors, but the room Naruto and I share is navy blue on my side and bright orange on Naruto's side. I swear that idiot is colour blind. Gaara and Shikamaru's room is maroon red. The same colour as Gaara's hair and the tattoo on his forehead. (All the dorms look the same, but some have carpeted floors and some don't. You get to request for a certain colour for your walls) Our living room had black couches around the TV and a glass coffee table.

I walk into the kitchen with Naruto after we're done unpacking our things. The stupid idiot immediately walks to a cabinet filled with JUST his ramen and takes out his favourite, Miso flavoured.

"Dobe, get me a Pepsi," I ordered.

"Nuuuu! Get your own!"

"Shikam-

"No."

"No."

"I didn't even ask you yet Gaara."

"No."

I sigh and get up off my oh-so comfortable beanie chair and walk over to the fridge to get my Pepsi. I open the fridge and I see no Pepsi.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHERE'S MY PEPSI!"

I need my Pepsi.

"Iunno," Stupid Naruto.

"Just drink Coke. They taste the same," Shikamaru told me from the couch he was sitting on. He doesn't understand. Pepsi and Coke are VERY, VERY different.

"No. I'll just eat some tomatoes."

I looked into the fridge and there were no tomatoes EITHER.

"WHAT IS THIS? THERE ARE NO TOMATOES EITHER?"

I hear Gaara sigh. "Just go down to the cafeteria and buy some; stop freaking out. We're meeting Kankurou, Kiba and Neji there before class anyway."

"Fine; let's go."

We grab our backpacks and made our way down to the cafeteria.

"I NEVER EVEN GOT TO EAT MY RAMEN!" Naruto yelled out in the middle of the cafeteria. It was more like a food court than cafeteria, but whatever, that's what we call it.

We saw the other guys and sat down at their table with them.

"Shut up, you dumb ass! People are staring…" Kiba glared at Naruto.

"NANI? What'd you say, you stupid MUTT?"

"Sit down. You're just making it worse," Neji glared at them menacingly. Kiba sat down and Naruto went off to buy some ramen.

"Ah, by the way, I invited this new girl to come eat with us, her name's Sakura. You guys should have heard of her by now right?"

"You invited her to eat with us at lunch? Are you sure that's a good idea? Is she nice?" Kankurou asked. Kankurou was always a weird one to me. He wore this weird cat eared hat thing, wore purple makeup and played with dolls…

"Iunno; she seemed nice. But one thing's for sure, she's HOT!"

I rolled my eyes at that. I knew she wasn't the type to just fall head over heels over every good looking guy she saw. I know. She didn't even bat an eyelash when she first met me. I haven't seen her in a while though. Maybe I can get her to fall for me now… shouldn't be that hard, considering my good looks and everything.

We went off to buy some food and I got my Pepsi and Tomatoes. We just chatted amongst ourselves for a while before we walked off to our classes at 10:20 am.

"Ne, ne Sasuke-teme. We have first period together!"

Naruto, Gaara and I had first period together. English.

"That's just great, Dobe," I said sarcastically.

**Normal POV**

Sakura, Ino and Hinata ran into the class, cheeks pink from running and breathing a bit hard.

"O-oh –huff- my god; we –puff- ran here for nothing? –Huff- The teacher's not even –puff- here yet!"

It was already 10:35 when they got there and the teacher hadn't even arrived yet.

"SAKU- CHANNN! INO – CHANNN! HINAAA-CHANN! OVERR HEEERE!"

"Amane? How'd she get here so fast? She left after us… and we ran too!" Sakura huffed.

They walked over to Amane and sat at the desks by her. Everyone was staring at them after their unexpected entrance also because there two girls they hadn't seen at the school before. Of course, they all recognized Haruno Sakura since she was so famous. They were at the seats around the back of the classroom. Hinata was at the corner on the right and Ino was beside her. Sakura was in front of Ino and beside Amane who was in front of Hinata. They were all on the right half of the classroom at the last two rows. Beside them were Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara. Sasuke was sitting next to Sakura in the second row from the back, Naruto was beside Ino at the back row and Gaara was at the back row next to Naruto. Karin Watanabe was in front of Gaara and next to Sasuke, trying to get his attention. Well, she was SUPPOSED to be sitting in front of Gaara. Right now, she was leaning over Sasuke's desk with her shirt completely unbuttoned.

"Sasuuukeee- KYUUUUN. Ansswerrr meeeeeeeeee," She annoyingly whined.

He was too busy watching Sakura to notice though. Wondering when she would turn around and notice him.

"Ahhhhhh, where's that stupid Pineapple-head? Don't tell he isn't in first period with mee…" complained Ino.

"Who's Pineapple head?" Sakura questioned, her head tilted to the side.

'_Wow; that was cute.'_ Sasuke thought.

"Oh, one of our friends who she's totally and absolutely crushing on," Hinata replied.

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING! You're so in love with Naruto, you get all red even when you get NEAR him!" Ino whispered. LOUDLY.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked again.

"He's that loud-mouthed blonde idiot who's sitting next to Ino, I presume?" Amane said.

They all looked at "that blonde idiot" and back at Amane. "Well, since Hinata keeps looking at him and blushing, I'm guessing the one you're talking about is him."

"Yup, that's him alright. The one next to him is Gaara."

Sakura turned to look at him, noting how Amane's gaze lingered on Gaara. Naruto notices someone looking at him and he turns to look at her, grinning widely, he waved profusely at her.

She smiled lightly and waved back, finally noticing Sasuke sitting next to her. She immediately stopped smiling and frowned, furrowing her eyebrows and glaring at him.

"Uchiha," She snarled.

"That hurts, Sakura-chan, don't be so cruel," He gave a fake pout, turned to look at her and rested his chin on his palm with his elbow perched on the desk.

"Tch," She ignored him and turned around to talk to Amane.

"You guys seem to know each other, eh?" Ino teased.

"Not really, our parents are business partners. That's it," Sakura told them, already peeved at Sasuke's presence.

Sasuke smirked. "Whaat? Is that it? We've got to have a stronger relationship than that," he teased.

"WHATTT? NO WAY. SASUKE-KUN IS MINE YOU STUPID SLUT!"

Karin Watanabe was finally noticed by the rest of the group.

They all looked at her, surprised by the loud outburst.

"WHAT? It's true. No one else can have my Sasuke-kun," She glared at Sakura with her makeup covered eyes and fake eyelashes, putting her long, manicured hands on her hips.

"Uh, you can have him. Trust me; he's the LAST person I'd ever want to go out with,"

"OH MY GOD. DID YOU JUST CALL MY SASUKE-KUN UGLY? YOU BITCH!"

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Uh…Guys...It's been like, what? 20 minutes? Where's the teacher?" Amane was the only one to notice that the teacher hasn't arrived, when he was supposed to 20 minutes ago.

"Oh, right, you guys are new, so you don't know. Our English teacher is Kakashi. So it's normal for him to be a bit late."

"A bit? 20 minutes is considered a bit to you guys? And how come you guys don't call him sensei?" Amane asked.

Right when she asked this, the door opened and in walked a man with silver hair that stood up as if gravity didn't exist, a dark blue mask over his mouth and neck holding what seemed to be, a small porno book.

'_What's wrong with this teacher?' _ Amane wondered. Her eyes widened at the sight of the teacher.

"YOU'RE LATE!" The whole class (mostly Naruto), except for Sasuke, who's emo, Sakura and Amane, who's new, and Gaara, who is also quite emo, screamed.

"Ah, sorry class, I got lost on the road of life,"

"LIARRR!" Everyone, (mostly Naruto) yet again, screamed, except for Sasuke, Sakura, Amane and Gaara.

"Okay, okay, class. Calm down," He sweat dropped.

"I believe we have some new students joining us this year, why don't you come up here to introduce yourselves? I'm your lovely sensei, Hatake Kakashi. Please, just call me Kakashi," He motioned for them to come up to the front of the class room.

Sakura and Amane walked passed the students and turned around to face the class.

"Hello, my name is Haruno Sakura; nice to meet you all. I hope we all become good friends," She smiled, waved and bowed to the class. You could hear a lot of whispers like, "She's even hotter in person," from guys and some, "She's really pretty, how lucky!" from some girls, or "What a slut! She was like, totally all over my Sasuke-kun," from some other girls.

"Hello, my name is Takahashi Amane, pleased to meet you. I also hope we all become good friends," Amane grinned, gave the 'good guy pose' (with the thumbs up, sparkly teeth effect and everything) and bowed. This time, you could hear things like, "She's hot/pretty too! Is her hair naturally bluee? And her eyes are purple too! Woahh," from both the guys and the girls. None of the girls really hated her yet, since she wasn't talking to the guys.

"Thank you girls, you may go back to your seats now," Kakashi nodded in the direction where they were seated before. They realized he wasn't even listening to them during the introduction. He was reading his stupid porno the whole time. Sakura and Amane stared blankly at him with a "Really?" look on their faces. Sakura sighed and walked back to her seat with Amane.

The class just stared at Kakashi for a second, waiting for him to start the class, but after realizing he wasn't going to say anything or look up from his "intriguing book", everyone just continued with their conversations.

"..What about class?" Sakura asked, very confused at the way the teacher ran the class session.

"Oh, it's okay. It's just the first day; a lot of the teachers don't really care during the first and last days of school. Although, for suuuuuure, tomorrow it'll be different," Ino explained.

Sakura and Amane nodded.

After a few more classes, lunch time finally came.

**Sakura POV**

"Sakura! Hey, Sakura! Wait up!"

I heard someone calling my name and turned around. Kiba was jogging down the hall to catch up to me with Akamaru in his jacket.

"Oh, hey, Kiba. I'm joining you and your friends for lunch, right?" I remember him inviting me to eat lunch with him and the rest of his friends.

"Yup! Let's go!" He took me by my elbow and dragged me to the cafeteria.

We walked into the cafeteria after quite a bit of walking through the school and I watched him scan the room for his friends.

"There they are! C'mon, lets goooo!"

And off we went, running through a bunch of people, running INTO a bunch of people, stepping on some dude who tripped over someone who fell over someone else and him accidentally knocking over someone's food.

We finally got to the other side of the magically hugely huge cafeteria/food court and sat at a huuuge round table situated at the rather nicer and fancier end of the place.

The cafeteria was a huge dome like place where the ceiling was mostly skylight. Outside, there were also tables and a fountain. There were big staircases to go to the upper level of the food court (I've decided that that's what I'm going to call it now.). You can name any type of food. It's here. Japanese, Korean, Chinese, Thai, Italian, Greek, Indian, Portuguese, Filipino, Vietnamese, Spanish, American, Deep-fried, boiled, steamed, cut, chopped, chicken, turkey, vegetarian, pork, beef, McDonald, Wendy's, KFC, Starbucks, you name it, 'cuz we got it.

"Sakuuuura! We couldn't find you! We were gunna invite you to come sit with us at lunch but we could only find Amane. But I guess Kiba beat us there before us," Ino stopped to glare at Kiba. Kiba just grinned back; Akamaru barked.

I smiled and sat down; looking at the group of people I was probably going to eat with everyday.

The people I knew so far were Kiba, Ino, Hinata, Amane, Tenten, Temari, Sasuke, Naruto and Gaara. People she DIDN'T know were a dude with a weird cat ear shaped hat, purple makeup on, (seriously? What's with the guys and weird makeup at this school? I mean, Kiba had weird red stuff and Gaara has EYELINER!) A lazy looking guy with hair that was shaped like a pineapple (and the weird shaped hair too! A chicken's butt and pineapples?) And a guy; or girl? I'm pretty sure it's a guy, with long, luscious, Pantene commercial type hair with a stoic expression and white eyes just like Hinata's. He's probably related to Hinata somehow.

"Hulloooo thereee, you must be that Haruno Sakura girl I've been hearing rumors about recently, hm?" the purple make up cat dude said to me.

"I'm Kankurou by the way. Kobayashi Kankurou. The emo red haired guy with the tattoo and eyeliner beside me here is Kobayashi Gaara. Mine and Tema's li'l broo."

"Cool, nice to meet you all, I'm pretty sure you don't need an introduction from me, since you all seem to know me,"

Wait, wait. Hold up. Purple cat, Emo Eyeliner, and Temari are SIBLINGS? WHAT?

"WAIT. YOU GUYS ARE SIBLINGS? REALLY, ARE YOU SERIOUS? But…you guys… don't look a like at all…."

"Yea, we know. None of us know why, we were just born like that. **(A/N: LOL. That line reminds me of "Born this way- Lady Gaga"- WHICH I DO NOT OWN.)**"

"COOL BEANS." Amane blurted out.

**A/N: Soo, how was it? Second chapter! Sorry, it took a few days to write so little. XD Tell me if it's good or not! Anythings you want, don't want? Anything you would want me to change? Any ideas for me to add in? I'm sorry if some of you guys don't like OC's ): Oh, I would also like you guy's to tell me if you think the events are happening too fast… I'm a bit concerned x)**

**Read and Review!**

**:) **

**OH YEA. I FORGOT. Here's a teensy bit of info on my OC **

**Takahashi Amane (I CANT EVEN REMEMBER HER SURNAME HALFTHE TIME…LOL)**

**Age : 16**

**Birthday: March 15 (Pisces!)**

**Likes: Strawberry Pocky, Hugs!, dogs, cats, anything flurry and cute, turtles (ITS NOT FLURRY BUT ITS CUTE anddd FLURRY = Fluffy+furry) TEEHEE), Tigers, Gummy bears, clovers/shamrocks (that type of stuff :3), purple, blue, green, and on and on and on…**

**Other random information you probably don't give a bullpoop about: Hates math, is really short (she's like…5'1 and a half. I'm making her short, because I want more people to suffer the shortness with me. YES. I'M QUITE SHORT…):| ), likes converse, necklaces, bracelets, earrings, and on and on and on...strawberry yogurt! French vanilla icecream…..(this is turning into more likes) She has a goldfish back home. Her li'l bro Kai is taking care of it at the moment, a long with their dog, cat, turtle and other animals he probably can't handle altogether. ITS OKAY. Smither's will handle it!)She likes stuffed animals. **

**Now, enough of that. Again. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. IT MAKES ME HAPPY AND MAKES ME WANT TO CONTINUE TO UPDATE QUICKER!**

**(Also, tell me if I make any horribly noticeable mistakes I didn't notice)**


	3. Chicken

**GOODNESS. I'm sorry for not updating for a while. I've been quite busy (procratinating), I've had ideas for new stories and my computer attracted a horrid virus. I apologize. I had also noticed how I wrote at the end of my chapter, " Her li'l bro Kai is taking care of it" I had mixed Amane's little brother and Sakura's. Amane's has not been mentioned yet, though Sakura's has. And also, I wrote "Smithers can handle it!" That is also a mistake. Smithers is Sakura's butler dude. XD OOOOPSIES. It hurts to type, so there may be many mistakes. I have a horribly deep paper cut on my finger. Ouch. **

**I do not own Naruto. **

**ANND HEEEEERE WE GOO~**

_**Previously~**_

_"I'm Kankurou by the way. Kobayashi Kankurou. The emo red haired guy with the tattoo and eyeliner beside me here is Kobayashi Gaara. Mine and Tema's li'l broo."_

_"Cool, nice to meet you all, I'm pretty sure you don't need an introduction from me, since you all seem to know me,"_

_Wait, wait. Hold up. Purple cat, Emo Eyeliner, and Temari are SIBLINGS? WHAT?_

_"WAIT. YOU GUYS ARE SIBLINGS? REALLY, ARE YOU SERIOUS? But…you guys… don't look a like at all…."_

_"Yea, we know. None of us know why, we were just born like that._

_"COOL BEANS." Amane blurted out._

...

Everyone stared at her. Again.

"Cool Beans! That food stand over there!" She pointed across the room, oblivious to everyone's incredulous stares. Everyones mouths formed an 'O' and they looked towards the direction she was pointing at.

_'Cool Beans!_

_Get your delicious beans today! Only $5.99 a bag!~' _**(A/N: I actually DON'T know how much beans are supposed to be. Oh, mushrooms.)**

"I WANT SOME BEA-

"Nara Shikamaru. Nice to meet you," Shikamaru introduced himself to Sakura, deliberately interrupting Amane while doing so. **(A/N: Everyone has already been introduced to Amane, since she was came earlier)**

"OI! SHIKAMARU. DON'T INTERR-

"Hyuuga Neji." The stoic Neji introduced himself, also intentionally interrupting Amane's complaints about being interrupted.

"HE-

"Well, lets get some food, shall we?" Ino linked arms with Tenten and Sakura and motioned for Hinata, Temari and the rest to follow.

Amane crossed her arms and pouted, glaring at everyone.

Sasuke went to get tomatoes, onigiri and some pepsi. Naruto got miso ramen. Shikamaru got Chinese food, Neji got pizza and 7up, Gaara got Korean jajangmeon** (A/N: this is a type of Korean noodle. It's pretty yummy, I've tried it. :3)** and Starbucks coffee. Kankurou got McDonalds and Kiba got some beef, pork and fried rice(and some dog food for Akamaru).

Sakura got some chicken wings, potato salad and a Vanilla Frappuccino from Starbucks. Amane got strawberry flavoured jello, pizza and orange juice. Ino got salad with extra dressing, a chocolate bar and Coke. Hinata got tacos and a Blizzard from Dairy Queen. Tenten and Temari got cheeseburgers from McDonalds, fries and a Sprite.** (A/N: I do not own any of these fast food restaurants, drinks or any other type of food I named)**

They all sat down at the table with their food.

**Sakura POV-**

I love chicken wings. Very, very much. They have the best chicken wings ever. The potato salad's good too. Oh, so yumm-

"DAMNIT, INO. YOU DID NOT JUST TAKE A CHICKEN WING FROM ME, YOU PIG!"

Oh, no she DI'INT.

Anddd, of course, I jumped on her. I mean, what else are you supposed to do when someone steals your chicken wing?

"HOLY CRAP, YOU'RE FAT! GET OFF ME, FOREHEAD!"

The rest of the group just sat there, munching on their food while watching Ino and Sakura pull each other's hair out.

**5 minutes later ~**

"AHA! I GOT IT! Sakura triumphantly stands up with her right foot stepping on Ino's head, holding her precious piece of chicken in the air victoriously with messy hair and tousled clothes.

By now, the crowd had already diminished and the group went back to their own conversations.

Sakura went back into her seat and started happily munching on her chicken wing while Ino crawled back into her own seat with a rain cloud over her and started stabbing her salad with her fork and pouting, upset that she had lost the fight over the chicken wing.

"There, there, Ino. It's okay, maybe next time." Hinata patted Ino's back, comforting her.

While finishing her food, Sakura noticed Sasuke looking at her. She caught his gaze and he smirked at her.

Sakura glared at him and flung a bit of potato salad at him with her spoon. Everyone watched with horrified expressions as the potato salad landed slow motion onto his hair.

"Aww, crap." Kiba held onto a whimpering Akamaru tightly.

"WELL..UHM. KAY, WELL...SEE YOU IN CLASS, FOREHEAD!" Ino sprinted out of the cafeteria with Kiba, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, and... well, just about everyone else who was at their table except Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto and Gaara, following closely behind.

Sasuke sat in his chair, staring straight ahead with his left eye twitching, proccessing what had just happened in his mind.

Finally realizing what Sakura had done, his eyes widened and his head turned towards Sakura, left eye still twitching.

Sakura looked back at him with her head tilted, blinking innocently.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, you have a bit of, uhm, potato in your hair." She pointed towards her own hair, telling him where the potato was.

"Yes. Sa-ku-ra. I know that. Now, I WONDER. HOW. IT. GOT. THERE." He emphasized each word, voice laced with venom.

At this point, Neji and Shikamaru had both grabbed one of Sasuke's arms, Gaara had his legs, and Naruto had his arms wrapped around his abdomen, restraining him before he did anything that would get them in trouble.

"Hmm, I. Don't. Knooow. Mmm?" Sakura answered back with the same tone. She glared at him.

"Ne, ne. Sakura-chan. Sasuke-teme. Classes are going to start soon. How about we get goin' now?"

"HARUNO SAKURA YOU'R- MMPHPUUFRUUGRAVRU" Neji stuffed one of Sasuke's yet-to-be-eaten tomatoes into his mouth to prevent him from attracting too much attention, which would have attracted one of the staffs, who would contact the vice-principle and principle and they would've gotten into a lot trouble on the first day of school.

Distracted with the tomato, Sasuke started happily munching on his tomato, all thoughts on his potato salad coverd hair and Sakura gone. While he was distracted, the guys dragged him off to class.

**(A/N: Okay, Im actually not sure what the schedules are, and who are in them, buttt. YENNO. JUST GO WITH IT. Im makin it up as I go for the schedules . EHEHEE..)**

Sakura was uncomfortable, though she wasn't going to let any signs of weakness show in front of Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke, who is sitting behind you, is intensely glaring at the back of your head, though you were pretty sure he was actually trying to drill holes through you. How do you feel? Pressured? Scared? Nervous? Uh-huh. EXACTLY. Because Sasuke's glares are scary. Yes. Very, very scary. But that doesn't mean Sakura couldn't be scary either. Even IF the teacher had took notice of Sasuke, caught his EEEEVIL- EYE- GLARE and bolted from the room mid-sentence, even IF the room was dead silent and full of tension, EVEN IF THE CLASS WAS STARING AT YOU, GETTING READY TO RUN FOR THEIR LIVES AT THE FIRST SIGN OF MOVEMENT FROM SASUKE. IT DOESNT MEAN SHE CANT BE SCARY TOO. SHE CAN BE JUST AS SCARY.

"Ne, ne. Shiro-chan. What do we doo?" A brown haired girl whispered to the younger looking white haired boy she was hiding behind.

"Shh, Momo. Just wait. And stop calling me that! Bed wetter." **(A/N: EXTRA POINTS IF YOU'VE READ/WATCHED BLEACH AND KNOW WHO THESE CUTIES ARE. ^^ )**

"Hey! I don't wet the bed anym-

"Shh!"

For the next 10 minutes, the class suffocated in the thick tension, intently watching Sasuke glare at Sakura and Sakura casually slouched in her chair, twirling her pencil between her index and middle finger, seemingly ignoring Sasuke's glares. **(A/N: It took me a lot of time and concentration to figure out how to do that. Yennooo, where the pencil is inbetween two of your fingers and you rotate it, kinda twisting it, I DUNNO, and the pencil twirls in a circular motion on each side...yenoo. Get what im tryna say? No? Okay. x3)**

The chair screeched as it was roughly pushed back. Sakura stood up and turned around to face Sasuke. Evil-eye-glare meets not-as-evil-but-still-kind-of-scary-in-a-girl-scary-way-glare.

"WILL YOU STOP. FREAKING. GLARING AT ME? YOU'VE BEEN AT IT FOR OVER HALF AN HOUR! IM SORRY FOR FLINGING POTATO SALAD AT YOUR 'PRECIOUS' HAIR. GEEZ. YOU'RE SO FULL OF YOURSELF. WHATS SO GOOD ABOUT YOUR HAIR ANYWAY? HUH? ITS SHAPED LIKE A GOD-DAMNED CHICKEN'S ASS. YEA. IT LOOKS LIKE YOU TOOK A CHICKEN, AND GLUED IT TO YOUR HEAD. THAT'S RIGHT. I SAID IT. I SAID WHAT EVERYONE ELSE WAS TOO SCARED TO SAY. SO SUCK IT UP, CHICKEN'S ASS. YOU CAN WASH IT OUT."

Everyone stayed silent for a moment.

"Hey, yea! You're right! It DOES look like a chicken's butt!"

"LUFFY! YOU'RE MAKING IT WORSE!" **(A/N: More points if you read One Piece!)**

Sasuke blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. He stood up and everyone backed up as far away as possible, against the walls of the classroom. Some climbed out the window and climbed into the classroom next to them, some sneakily escaped out of the room, and the unlucky ones just hid under desks with their phones whipped out and recording.

He just looked at her, stuck his tongue out at her, and walked to the door.

"Haruno. Let's go get the others. We're skipping."

"...What..?"

"It doesn't matter anyway, it's the first day."

"..But, what about... the.. Okay! Let's go."

Sakura didn't care, as long as she didn't have to deal with the A.S.S.

Angry. Sasuke. Syndrome.

**A/N: Yet again, I apologize for not updating for like..what? A month and a half? Well, It WAS my birthday on the 17th of March. Ahem. And my computer DID get a virus, ahem. And I did have to format my computer, (OMG I GOT WINDOWS 7 ;D) which got rid of my Microsoft Word, but after a while I finally read the FF whutchu macallits and I realized I could use WordPad. So, then. After that, it was just pure procrastination. A common, yet horribly life threatening disease. Procrastination.**

**Read and Review! ;D (Remember, reviews make me happy and make me want to update faster) (Not really, it just makes me feel bad that you guys like my story, but Im being a lazy poo bum and not updating, which motivates me to update faster. Kind of.)**

**MOHOHOHO! (Sorry if this chapter was a bit short. Like. REALLY. SHORT. I'll make up for it next chapter. DONT KILL ME X_X)**


End file.
